


One, Two, Three

by notidkgba27



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notidkgba27/pseuds/notidkgba27
Summary: "Well, Cartman’s always been a greedy *sshole and Butters has always been one to deliver, so, it naturally follows that this would apply in the bedroom, as well."---A/N: Wrote this to prove a point.





	One, Two, Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2originalcents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2originalcents/gifts).



“Hmm, not quite, Eric. I know you can do better than that!”

Cartman groans and adjusts himself, his ass in the air and his face pressed against his pillow as he loosens himself up. He’s never been one to back down from a challenge after all and if Butters wanted to see three fingers in his hole, well, that’s just what Butters was going to get. He thrusts slowly into himself with two plump fingers, panting and moaning and feeling hot all over.

Butters is standing at the end of the bed in awe. He’s always had a soft spot for his Eric! How couldn’t he? Cartman was a very talented, innovative, and aggressive young man and boy did he know how to put on a show! “Wow, Eric today might just be the day!” 

They’ve been working on this new project for the past two months. Getting Cartman prepped and loose enough to take Butters massive schlong. Why? Well, Cartman’s always been a greedy asshole and Butters has always been one to deliver, so, it naturally follows that this would apply in the bedroom, as well.

Cartman pulls his fingers out and takes a moment to catch his breath, he’s already drooling and his arms are aching from reaching around. He insists on this position though because it’s ideal for showing off to Butters which is his true goal in life. “More lube, Butters. Fuck, ugh.” He mumbles some more obscenities before whining at the coolness of the lube that Butters squirts onto his hole.

“Teamwork to make the dream work!” Butters giggles. He’s always so cheery, but more so than usual when it comes to Cartman’s weekly showing. It makes sense one supposes when you consider that the more Cartman is able to take up his ass, the better chance he has at accepting Butters’ package and that’s what Butters looks forward to the most. It makes him hard and giggly and antsy, but as per Cartman’s rules, he’s not allowed to do anything about it in his presence. Not until the day comes that Butters can fuck him raw.

Incredibly Cartman wants that the most out of the two. That’s why he works every night so that on Fridays he can show Butters his progress. Granted three fingers isn’t something he’s done yet but there’s no time like the present to get things done. So, Cartman licks his lip and reaches around again, spreading his legs more because he’s going to get those three fingers inside today.

Two fingers is a tight fit normally, but this time he’s able to push them in deeper than he has before. He cries out and slowly wiggles them inside himself. It’s the same routine he did when he graduated from one to two fingers. Surely it must be able to get a third finger in. “You better be watching this!” He’s getting frustrated and he refuses to call it quits, although his hole is twitching and feeling filled to the brim already he can’t stop now. At this rate he’ll never get to experience the proper fucking that he deserves!

“Of course I’m watching, Eric! I’m really appreciative of all this and oh you’re just so amazing!” Butters grins and inches forward ever so slightly. “And you know even if it takes a little longer, I’m just so proud of you!”

“You fucking better be!” Cartman cries out and arches his back. He’s sweating everywhere and his cock is heavy, dripping precum onto his bed sheets. He’s came a few times before in front of Butters while doing this but he doesn’t want to come now! If he does he’ll be worn out and unable to continue. He’ll just will himself through this ordeal. Cartman presses his face harder against the pillow and although he’s trembling all over, he focuses all his energy onto his hole. 

Butters squeals, unable to contain his excitement as Cartman’s fingers spread inside his hole. He wants to reach out and touch him himself. Instead he puts his hands to his cheeks, his own body trembling at the sight before him. Cartman never failed to amaze him. Whether it was through his brains or fat ass, he was smitten!

It was taking all of his willpower not to give in but Cartman felt that now was the time. He pressed the tip of his third finger to his hole and felt his breath catch. If he didn’t get this in one go, it wouldn’t be happening today. He felt properly lubricated and worked and had all the moral support a guy could need. So, with the last bit of energy he had left he pushed a third finger into him. Well, a fingertip to be exact and with that he screamed into his pillow through an orgasm, spraying his bed sheets before collapsing. 

Butters rushes to the side of the bed and kneels. He’s never seen anyone cum that hard before. Once again Cartman’s impressed him beyond belief! 

“Eric, Eric, you did it! You really did it!” Butters is breaking a rule by shaking Cartman’s shoulders. He’s not supposed to touch Cartman during this process, but he’s already broken a rule by cumming in his pants so why not continue a trend. 

Cartman pulls his fingers out of himself slowly, wincing at how tender his hole is feeling and how empty it is now too. He turns his head to look at Butters, “I didn’t do it, Butters. Fingertips don’t count!” 

Butters leans in to kiss his nose, “Well, you tried your best, Eric, and that’s all Jesus asks of you.”

Cartman furrows his brows at Butters’ weirdness but blushes all the same. Oh, well, there’s always next week.


End file.
